Sonic reacts to Sonic's Opera (Feat. Mario)
Transcript * Sonic: "How's it goin' my way past cool dudes? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! Back with another reaction video! Today, we are going to be reacting to me becoming a famous opera singer. Last time, I reacted to a video called Sonic's Plan. So I'm here reacting to opera videos. And just like in my last reaction video, if you haven't seen it yet, please go to the comments and description below. Alright, here we go!" * (Music from the opera house is heard) * Sonic: "I heard music." * (Mario comes right outta the travel pipe and walks right over to the entrance of the opera house.) * Sonic: "Hi, Mario! What are you doing, my friend?" * (He opens the door and walked in to the entrance to see Sonic sing opera.) * Sonic: "He's going to the balcony to meet my friends.) * (Transitions to the auditourium with Mario coming to the top to see his friends that are most mature,) * Sonic: "Oh, look! It's my friends! But what time is my opera singing going to start?" * (then Mario walked to the balcony while some Sonic game series are on the met orchestra side.) * Sonic: "Those are my games." * Amy Rose: "Look, everyone! It's Mario the jumping plumber!" * Sonic: "Of course it is Mario, Amy!" * Mario: "Wow, this opera a house looks a fantastico!" * Sonic: "I know, Mario!" * Shadow: "Sonic's got an opera and invited everyone!” * Sonic: "I invited everyone to the opera." * Tails: “Sonic set this all up! Blaze and Big are our stagehands, Crash, Spyro and Banjo are the security, Knuckles is an announcer, Marine and Silver emailed everyone on their account about it, Cream the Rabbit's our butler, we even got our friends to help out like Charmy, Jett, Espio, Vector and Sally Acorn * Cheese: "Yes!" * Amy Rose: "You better get to your seat before the Opera Starts.” * Cream: "Would you a like some pizza pies?" * Mario: "Sure, a Cream!" * Sonic: "Mmmmmm... pizza looks really yummy, i wanted pizza instead of broccoli in my Sonic hates broccoli episode." * (Cut backstage where Sonic is getting ready to sing opera.) * Sonic: "Shadow?" * Knuckles: "OK, Sonic! Get up on the stage and sing opera like you really mean it. But, please don't spoil it! Mario might want to put it on YouTube!" * Sonic: "Mario? The jumping plumber?" * (Sonic sees Mario and the two share hands.) * Sonic: "I'm ready as I ever be!" * Knuckles: "Yeah! You're gonna impress Mario!" * Sonic: "Here comes Knuckles!" * (Knuckles walks to the center of the stage) * Knuckles: "Ladies and gentlemen, it is often that I have a privilege of introducing a very good young star, Sonic the Hedgehog, star of the Antoons Opera House!" * (Crowd Cheering) * Sonic: "Me becoming an opera singing tenor!" * Knuckles: "Now, Sonic is becoming a world's famous opera singing tenor, he will sing an aria from Giacomo Puccini's Opera, Turnadot, Nessun Dorma, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger of the Antoons Opera House will conduct." * Sonic: "Is it Pavarotti, or is it Franco Corelli?" * (The crowd cheers as Sonic comes out of the curtains and takes a nice bow.) * Sonic: "There's me spraying the perfume." * (Sonic sprays opera perfume in his mouth.) * (Sonic begins to sing Nessun Dorma, and everyone is amazed, except for Dr. Eggman.) * Sonic: "My voice is beautiful!" * Everyone: "WOW!" * Sonic: "Dr. Eggman?" * Dr. Eggman: "Show us your singing, Sonic. (Evil Chuckle, then conducts the orchestra)" * Sonic: "Why are you conducting? I thought you are having evil plans." * (When Sonic continues singing, Mario drops his phone and gets amazed.) * Sonic: "Whoa! Mario dropped his phone * (The song continues until Sonic poses at the end.) * Tails: "This is beautiful!" * (Crowd Cheering) * Sonic: "Bravo! Bravo! Bravo!" Category:Reacts